Heart of Trouble
by RaylaHallow
Summary: Stuck with an impossible task where failure isn't an option Draco makes one last desperate attempt to save those he loves. Thrown into a world so unlike his own Draco sets out to do what Slytherins do best, survive, but who are these oddly dressed muggles and what do they want?
1. My Plan

Eventual HP/DM Possibly

Draco centric

.

Draconis Lucian Malfoy Black

Aka Sirius Rosier? Idk if I want him to use a fake name

born - 5/6/1980

Started Hogwarts in 1991

Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire

LAM sent to Azkaban - OOTP 1996

.

Harry James Potter

born - 31/7/1980

Parents died - 31/10/1981

SOB sent to Azkaban 1981

Started Hogwarts in 1991

Dark Lord returns June 25 1995

SOB dies June 17 1996

Battle of Hogwarts - 2 May 1998

.

Battle of New York - May 4th 2012

Will be set after the events of Avengers 2012

Set in Dracos 6th (HBP) year after he gets the mark and his task but before he completes it

Some time between September 1st 1996 - June 5th 1997 (I want him to be 16 and unable to use magic cause of the trace for a while)

.

Set in

November 2012

With time shift of 16 years...

.

Draconis Lucian Malfoy Black

born - 5/6/1996

Started Hogwarts in 2007

LAM sent to Azkaban - OOTP 2012

.

Harry James Potter

born - 31/7/1996

Parents died - 31/10/1997

SOB sent to Azkaban 1997

Dark Lord returns June 25 2011

SOB dies June 17 2012

Battle of Hogwarts - 2 May 2014

* * *

Prologue

Draco ######## to ##

Why?

###### #### Dark Lord (##### #####)

C1

##### finds Draco and ##### ### ## ######## #####

C2

Draco ### ######### with the ########

C3

...

* * *

So I like to plan everything out before I start writing for consistency and I've been tossing the story around in my head for a while now. I just need to fine tune some details and make sure I capture all the characters right. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going yet but Harry will make an appearance later on. I did shift all the dates by 16 years so it could line up with the MCU timeline but everything else happens at the same time relevant to eachother. I'll get onto writing the Prologue very soon but I just wanted to post my plan to see if anyone's interested? I will be writing this regardless but was curious to see if anyone else would like to see Draco interact with the Avengers. And sorry but ur not allowed to read all my plans. You'll just have to wait and see ;)

Please comment if you've got time. I'd love to hear your opinions. If I've messed up any dates or details now or in the future please let me know as I'd like to keep the first 16 years very close to cannon.


	2. Prologue

"Stupify!" "Confringo!" Draco ducked as another stray spell narrowly missed him. The mark burned on his arm but he hardly paid it any mind as he stumbled towards where he knew his mother hid waiting. Glancing around he downed the first vial before spotting Dolohov. He ran toward him while sending off random spells and jinxes in the direction of the aurors. He could feel the potion taking effect already as the edges of his vision darkened. Dolohov glanced his way and he had just enough time to second guess this plan before getting hit with his mother's flipendo. The last thing he heard before unconsciousness claimed him fully was Dolohov's haughty laughter.

~OOO~

Draco looked up at his mother dazed as she pressed a star shaped ornament into his hand. 'The portkey' his mind supplied after a painful second.

"It will activate in three minutes." Narcissa informed him calmly.

Draco took in this mother's worn down appearance and glassy eyes and in a momentary lapse of judgement he flung himself at her. Later he'd blame his undignified actions on the after effects of the draughts he'd taken but at this moment he didn't care. He buried his face in her robes and held on as if she were a life line.

"I'm sorry." Draco choked out, his voice muffled.

"Don't be, my little dragon." Narcissa replied, gently stroked his hair.

They sat like that for a moment before Narcissa pulled back frantically thinking of all the thing she needed to say to her son. "I will owl you when the time is right and in case of emergency-"

"contact Severus." Draco said cutting he off. "I know mother."

Narcissa sighed and brushed some hair out of his face before stepping back. Draco opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it was too late. He felt the familiar tug of the portkey and the last he saw of the world he knew was his mother's face. "I'm so proud of you" he heard her voice, barely more than a whisper, drift through.

* * *

A/N Thoughts? I know this was short but I wanted to have regular updates. The following chapters will probably be longer.


End file.
